Novel - Ranpoe
by VampChippzRisesAgain
Summary: Poe feels funny around Ranpo, and he doesn't know why. Can his newest book help him figure it out? (Follow these two dorks on their adventures throughout their relationship, both through the good...and the bad.)
1. Novel

_/For my good friend Alex3616. I own nothing, by the way._

 _Now that I think about it, I don't see too much Ranpoe on fanfiction..._

 _Huh._

 _Enjoy!_

* * *

" _ **It's like holding on, when my grip is lost; I still feed my insecurity when I know the cost. Is it taking over? Will it bury me?**_

 _ **Or will clarity become the cure for my disease?"**_

~Disease by Beartooth

* * *

Edgar Allan Poe likes to think that he manages to rope his readers into any of his novels.

It's not because of his Ability - The Black Cat In The Rue Morgue - either; he takes hours without rest to perfect even one chapter, two if he's lucky. Ever since a certain detective defeated him in the Locked Room the American writer has been getting requests from the other to write more novels in order to sate his boredom.

Edogawa Ranpo is a peculiar man, indeed.

 _Ranpo._

The thought of the detective has him feeling funny: his cheeks heat up and his heart beats just a tad bit faster. Karl would always look at him with a mixture of curiosity and worry, the raccoon climbing up his body to rest on top of his head with a small squeak of content just as he did now. Karl had every reason to be worried; just the other day Poe had been continuing his most recent work when Ranpo stopped in for a visit, scaring him and sending his thoughts into chaos. The detective took it in stride and inquired impatiently about the novel in the making…

...To which he'd stammered more than what was considered normal during his response, a dull throb resounding throughout his heart as his nerves got the best of him.

He wonders if he's coming down with something.

With a small sigh he continues to write his near - complete story, putting down what he felt was right in the heat of the moment. (Letting your emotions fully influence your writing was...an enlightening experience. It certainly opened up his viewpoint and tolerance, if anything.) Since Ranpo demanded a more challenging case, he figured that he should mix up the genre and go for a more...capricious subject, one that was "untouchable" to a writer such as himself.

His kryptonite.

 _Romance._

Just the thought of it makes him grip his quill-pen tighter, biting his lower lip in frustration as he pauses. Romance had too many problems contributed to it, he had deduced early on:

First of all, it was fickle. Romance is stemmed from love - real or perceived - and is practically a wild card. While a good motivator for causing crime it can become confusing for both the author and the reader as the former is pulled into clichés that restrict the overall novel.

Secondly, there are _way_ too many romance novels in the world as it is; adding this on top of it wasn't helping. Besides, who would read another boring romance story that's so far-fetched it'd make even the stone-faced Fukuzawa quirk his lips up in amusement?

Third of all -

 _Stop!_ Poe shakes his head furiously as his face ignites to a fiery red, Karl clinging onto him for dear life as to not fall off. He knew that imbedding a secret message throughout the story wasn't unheard of; it makes the reader think, after all.

However, his message was a confession of sorts.

 _Ranpo-kun is a great detective, so he should be able to help me. I-I'm not good at talking these kinds of things out, however, so I can't tell him out right._

(His heart would seize up on him everytime he tried, as well; it was strange.)

 _Even so...I want to know what he thinks._

 _Just this once is all I ask for._

"Poe-kun!"

"Ah!" Poe jumps as a hand waves in front of his face, making him look up to see the person who was on his mind. He's met with the sight of a certain raven-haired detective munching on a bag of chips, staring at him in curiosity (or so he assumes. His green orbs aren't visible, so it's hard to tell at times). "R-Ranpo-kun! You're here a little bit early today…"

"There wasn't anything that piqued my interest at the Agency, so I came here instead. That being said, I'm bored!" Ranpo replies as if it was the most obvious answer in the world. "Aren't you done with your story yet?"

"It's a novel _,_ Ranpo-kun." Poe stresses softly for what seems to be the umpteenth time, Karl chirruping in agreement. "There's a difference!"

"Whatever!" Ranpo waves him off, leaning across the poet's desk in eagerness. The sudden closeness makes Poe flinch and lean backwards in turn, his face doing that thing where it feels as if he's close to an open fire pit. Thank whatever deity that watches over him for his long bangs, which cover his eyes and most of his cheeks; he doesn't know how he would react if Ranpo saw _that_.

"Soooo…?" The Ultra Deduction User raises an eyebrow, his grin widening as he waits for an answer.

"I-I just need to finish the last chapter and you'll be all set." Poe says with a small smile as Ranpo cheers, the latter throwing his hands in the air as he moves back. The sudden loss of weight on his head leads Poe to glance up and see Ranpo holding Karl, petting the raccoon gently while a potato chip resided in his mouth. With a head shake of fond exasperation and a warmth that was not unwelcome the poet resumes his work, unaware of the multiple glances sent his way.

Ranpo seems to be in a good mood today; maybe, _just maybe,_ he'll tolerate what he's about to do and give him a straightforward answer.

He suddenly grits his teeth, fuming in silence.

 _Why does love have to be so difficult to put into words?!_

"I'm finished, Ranpo-kun…" Poe's hesitant voice permeates the once still air after an hour passes, causing the other to look up from his Nintendo system and beam. He gets up from his position on the floor, Karl rolling off of his lap as he bounds over to the poet.

"Finally! Well, give it here!" At his demand Poe closes the now-complete novel and holds it out for Ranpo to take. The detective snatches it up, flipping eagerly to the first page and devouring the words with his eyes.

"You'll be able to use your Ability in this one. I-It starts off like this: 'There were two individuals who stuck to each other reminiscent of how glue would to skin. They would do anything for the other, and were often seen together on the swings in the playground. _I_ often thought that they were the epitome of best friends, but I couldn't be any further from the truth.'"

His Skill activates, dissolving Ranpo into yellow motes of energy as the detective is sucked into the novel. The book clatters to the ground, Poe striding over and gently picking it up with a sigh leaving his lips.

"Help me, Ranpo-kun... _please_."

* * *

 _Two hours._

Poe checks the clock again to see if his dull amethyst orbs were deceiving him; they weren't.

It's been two hours since The Great Edogawa Ranpo has entered the book, and he hasn't come back yet.

The ex-Guild member is starting to get worried, clutching Karl closer to his chest as he paces. He knew this novel was different than his usual murder-mysteries, but Ranpo was able to use Ultra Deduction in this one.

 _It should have taken him two minutes, maybe even five if he stayed to hear the whole narration…_

He hadn't made the novel entirely long, either; it was only 200 pages in length, which was a challenge considering his tendency to procure 400-page books.

 _Did I...stump him?_

Sitting down behind his desk with a sigh, Poe rubs the side of his companion's head with a frown on his face. The novel lays on top of his desk, giving off an innocuous vibe to the poet. What if he accidentally trapped Edogawa? What if his (sort of) rival was stuck in there forever?

Will he never see him again?

The last thought makes Poe's heart hurt, the poet grasping his chest as a surprised gasp escapes past his lips. Why did _that_ happen? It was different from fear, from loneliness…

It made him feel lighter yet it wrapped him in chains.

 _And it's only when I think of Ranpo-kun…_

As he's lost within his own mind the book starts to glow, violently flipping open to a page and settling there. The sudden sound makes his head jerk up to see Ranpo jump out of the novel, his eyes hidden behind his bangs.

The lack of noise from the other makes Poe fidget, his anxiety starting to act up. "R-Ranpo-kun…?" He says hesitantly, wondering if he formed an answer to his inquiry.

Silence.

Slowly - ever so slowly - the detective raises his head to reveal two wide orbs, their usual jovial forest color frozen in shock.

"R-R-Ranpo-kun?" Poe asks in a smaller voice, unnerved by the continued silence from the raven-haired male. Was his novel that bad? ...No, Ranpo would have said something if it was.

 _So, what was bothering him?_

"Poe-kun."

"H-Hai?" Ranpo's voice sounds strange, as if he's half asleep when fully awake. Poe's anxiety skyrockets when Ranpo walks around the desk to stand beside his chair, Karl jumping off of the poet's lap to scamper towards his water bowl.

"Stand up for me."

"O...kay…?" Poe does as instructed, his arms gripping the armrests as he gets to his feet. Once he straightens himself out he glances down to see Ranpo, wondering where he was taking this. "I-Is there something you need, Ranpo-ku - _!_ "

Ranpo yanks on Poe's coat to get his head down to his level, smashing his lips against the ex-Guild member's. Poe's eyes widen as the detective slams him against the wall adjacent to his desk, his tongue fervently mapping out the inside of his mouth.

A wanton groan of need escapes past Poe's lips before he realizes what he's doing, his face flushing to a cherry red as Ranpo tilts the poet's head to get at a better angle. His pulse quickens and he's all - too aware of every little detail, the ache in his heart returning with a vengeance. After a minute or two passes the detective pulls back, one hand gripping Poe's arm to hold him in place while the other brushes away the writer's bangs to stare into his eyes.

"That's your answer, Poe-kun."

Poe can't speak, let alone ask a question; a squeak escapes him as he struggles to catch his breath.

(He kind of wants to kiss Ranpo again, to taste the delicious flavor of sweets.

The thought makes his face burn.)

"The answer to the novel was my own opinion on your question. The two who were inseparable were in love with each other, but a misunderstanding comes their way which leads to them splitting. Because of it, one gets killed because he stayed in his home instead of staying over his friend's house, a serial killer ending his life.

However, the serial killer turned out to be his best friend, who had always been unstable and insecure his whole life, his parents having abandoned him and being labeled as a social outcast; their misunderstanding drove him off the deep end, and in a red haze of anger killed what he thought to be a random civilian. The author merely saw it fit to omit that fact.

The swingset is a representation of their childhood but more importantly the good memories the killer shared with his friend. In a twist of irony it causes him the most pain, leading the killer to take his own life there by slitting his wrists with a combat knife his friend had given him. Neither got the chance to confess due to unforeseen circumstances."

"...Y-Yeah. Yes." Poe clears his throat, willing the heat to leave his cheeks. His body doesn't listen. "What does that have to do with - "

"What the killer was feeling is how you're feeling right now, Poe-kun." Ranpo interrupts, catching the poet off-guard. "The butterflies, the blushing, the stuttering...you're in love."

 _Love?_

 _I...l-love Ranpo-kun?_

It feels as if a weight has been lifted off of his shoulders, sending him soaring into the clouds. What Ranpo said was true, it seems.

It felt...right.

"...I see...w-well, thank you Ranpo-kun - "

"I'm not done yet." Ranpo cuts him off once more, making Poe widen his eyes. "I feel the same thing with you, and I didn't know what it was until you sucked me into that story."

" _Novel_." Poe protests weakly, a small smile gracing his features before disappearing just as quickly. "S-So, what you mean to say is that…"

"I love you." Ranpo declares with no hesitation, making the blush on Poe's face return. It darkens once he sees a tinge of pink to Ranpo's cheeks. "I love you, Poe-kun."

"I-I...l-l-love you too." He says shyly, making a smile stretch across Ranpo's face. "It took your answer for me to realize it myself…"

"Typical of Poe-kun!" Ranpo drags Poe to his desk, the former hopping up on it and sitting down so that he was at Poe's level. "You know what else I realized?"

"Hmm?" Poe hums in question, slowly getting lost in those alluring green orbs Ranpo possesses. It was a mystery as to why the detective kept those gems hidden; they were beautiful and represented Ranpo perfectly.

"That I was right; kissing an Edgar Allan Poe _does_ feel good. It's like a special treat."

"R-Ranpo-kun!" Poe says in embarrassment, seeing the smirk that slowly spread across his friend's (do friends kiss each other? He doesn't know _what_ they are anymore) features.

"I think I want more treats, _Edgar_ ~"

" _Ranpo-kun!_ " As Ranpo recaptures his lips in a sweet kiss that quickly turns heated, Poe smiles as his eyes close.

Maybe his kryptonite can turn into his strongest asset.

* * *

 _/Whoo, 2.4k+ words for my OTP in Bungou Stray Dogs! These two are so adorable together, and Poe is an absolute bean! (_ _ ***Coughs into hand like Akutagawa***_ _) Ahem...Anyways, thank you guys for reading and if you want more Ranpoe, just message me! I could make a mini series full of Ranpoe :)_

 _(_ _ ***Yells angrily into the air***_ _) Why the hell are there so few fanfics where Poe is in the tag line?! C'mon, fans!_

 _I hope you guys have a good day!_

 _~VampChippzRisesAgain_


	2. Candy

_/I have heard your requests, dear readers! I finally have enough time to continue with this story! I hope you enjoy the second chapter, even if it's not as long as the first!_

* * *

" _ **They had a broken keyboard,**_

 _ **I bought a broken keyboard.**_

 _ **I bought a skeet blanket,**_

 _ **Then I bought a kneeboard."**_

 _~Thrift Shop by Macklemore & Ryan Lewis_

* * *

"Oooh, this one looks interesting." _Swish_. The fabric rustled as it was pushed to the side, the hand that moved it retracting slightly as something else caught its owner's eyes.

"Wait, how about this one? Or _this_ one?" Some shuffling. Multiple hangars were shoved to the side in favor of reaching for a hat, which was hidden for some reason. _Who puts a hat where_ these _are supposed to go?_ The voice quickly lost interest, instead spying something else that was...equally as confusing.

"I see some candy over here." Footsteps increased in speed before stopping in front of a shelf. "I didn't think that they sold _candy_ here."

Edgar Allan Poe sighed, Karl's tail lightly hitting his right shoulder as he watched Edogawa Ranpo dart to and fro around the shop. He initially came here because Mark Twain ( _that_ was a shock in of itself, seeing him again) had bumped into him on the street over an hour ago, commenting offhandedly how he always saw the poet wear the same clothes " _over and over again_ " and " _needed variety in his life_ ". On his way to the store (as per the adventurer's request) he was spotted by Ranpo, who then decided to accompany him, which led to...whatever was happening right now. All Poe knew was that Ranpo could very well die if he wasn't careful. "Th-They _don't_ , Ranpo-kun! I-I wouldn't eat that if I were you...S-Someone could have left it here; who knows how old it…is..."

He trailed off, staring dumbfounded at Ranpo, who turned to him with his mouth full and an eyebrow raised in question.

Ranpo...ate it.

 _He ate the candy._

Poe - needless to say - freaked out, striding over to the detective as his face paled. " _R-Ranpo-kun!_ " He tried to snatch the bag away but was rewarded with a glare (at least, it seemed like the other was glaring - ...wait, was that a _warning hiss_ he heard?).

"What?" Ranpo finally replied after swallowing, stuffing more of the candy (?) into his mouth without a care in the world. "It's candy, Poe-kun. I don't see what the problem is."

"Th-There's a _lot_ of problems with this!" The poet tried to raise his voice, he really did. Instead, it came out as a soft stutter, his shoulders raised as if he was expecting to get hit for talking back.

His relationship with Ranpo was...weird. Ever since the kiss about a week ago, Ranpo started to come over to his place more often and hang out. They never cuddled, nor held hands, nor kissed like that again, though; it was as if it never even happened. _But, Ranpo seems more willing to be around me...Is it because I acknowledge his prowess or because I'm a (hopefully close) friend? Or, am I his...h-his -_

(Everytime Poe's train of thought went that way, he'd flush to crimson and try to think about something else. He'd never dated before, but he'd read books, so he knew what to expect...right?)

And what did all of this result in? Poe being more confused than ever, not knowing how to address him, and Ranpo being ever the enigma. Poe was slowly starting to convince himself that Ranpo only kissed him because it was a spur-of-the-moment-decision, not because he actually liked him in that way. Maybe, since Ranpo didn't look as if he had that many friends, that he thought of him as just that: a friend. With these thoughts in mind, Poe took a small step back and seemed to shrink in on himself. "I'm so- "

"You want some?" Ranpo asked rather flippantly, not seeming to notice Poe's existential crisis at the moment. Despite his tone, however, he held the bag of (questionable) candy out to the poet, making the other freeze.

 _Why is he offering to give some to me?_ Poe knew how much sweets meant to Ranpo. The detective usually didn't let anyone have a portion (much less even a _nibble_ ) of his stash. Granted, the suspicious bag wasn't necessarily his " _stash_ ", but still…

Poe was brought back to reality once Ranpo knocked on his forehead, making him blink (although it wasn't visible due to his bangs covering his eyes) and refocus on the shorter man in front of him. "You think too much, you know. Do you want any or not?"

"U-Um, are you sure…?" Poe had to ask. It was only polite, right? When it came to Ranpo, he didn't really know anymore; any and all expectations he might've had about him flew right out the window after he solved his novel in order to get the blueprints for the _Moby Dick._

Ranpo huffed, and Poe could've sworn that the corners of his lips twitched upwards in amusement. He blinked, bemused, and it was gone. Did he just imagine it, then? Even if it was real, why would he find Poe _amusing?_ "Why else would I offer? Besides, I already checked the date. They don't expire for a while."

"...Okay." _Ranpo trusts me enough to share sweets with me._ The thought shouldn't have made him feel so fuzzy inside, but then again the poet assumed that this is what being in love felt like. "I'll take some, then." He felt his facial expression change, and Ranpo gasped, emerald orbs sliding open so fast that it almost made Poe flinch.

"You…" Ranpo breathed out, arms slightly retracting in surprise, a strange tone - was that _awe?_ \- entering his voice. Poe was kind of disappointed at the action, thinking that Ranpo had changed his mind after all, and frowned.

"...O-Oh, you wanted to keep your cand after a- "

"No, no, no." Ranpo cut him off sharply, eyes still wide and breathtaking and oh so tantilizing that Poe couldn't stop staring into the rich pools of his irises ( _nor did he want to_ , the poet noted absentmindedly). "Do that again."

"D-Do what again?" If Poe wasn't confused before, he certainly was now. The frown on his face deepened, which seemed to make Ranpo frown himself. Poe watched as the detective set down the bag of candy, turning back to him with an almost demanding gleam in his eyes. "Ranpo-kun, you're confusing m - !"

A pair of hands, soft and gentle and smelling of dessert (and coffee, for some strange reason, but Poe _really_ needed to focus before he lost his mind getting too caught up in all that was - _is_ \- Ranpo) cupped his face and applied some pressure onto the left side, making him tilt his head to go with the force. Poe felt his face heat up, mouth parting open just a bit in surprise at the sudden action and his pupils dilating. Just as fast as it had started it stopped, Ranpo pulling back slightly before reaching up again.

Once the hands made contact for the second time, it wasn't his cheeks; this time, it was his bangs. Poe felt them part, revealing his dull amethyst orbs to the world. Despite becoming hyper-aware that Ranpo had, in fact, moved closer, Poe swallowed and spoke up. "R-Ranpo-kun, just _what_ \- "

"Smile." Ranpo ordered, making Poe flinch, but nonetheless do as instructed. It felt shaky and hesitant, fake even, but what else was the poet supposed to do? He was asked to do that out of the blue! Ranpo seemed to sense this too, and what he did next would never cease to amaze the poet. His facial expression _softened_ , viridescent orbs twinkling under the lights of the store _._ "Just...smile."

Poe had to suppress his own gasp at that. _Had Ranpo ever done that before?_ \- No, he didn't think that he has. In the time that he's known him, Poe had never once seen the other look so...so tender, so caring, so -

 _So in love._

Poe's blush darkened, and the smile smoothed out as butterflies danced in his stomach. He blinked in surprise as Ranpo abruptly leaned in, gazing upwards at him with the same tone of awe (so it _was_ that) creeping back into his voice. " _That's_ _it_. _That's_ what I was looking for."

Having Ranpo so close was sending Poe's heart into overdrive, thoughts spiraling in his head until only a mess was left behind. He...He kind of wanted to _kiss_ Ranpo. He didn't know why, other than the fact that the urge was growing stronger by the minute. Deciding to follow his feelings for once, the poet leaned in -

\- only for Ranpo to move back, expression thoughtful as he grabbed his bag of candy again. Poe was slightly disappointed at the action, but he quickly tuned into his surroundings and decided that kissing in public was a step he _probably_ wasn't ready to take just yet. Ranpo moved past him to look at something else in the store, but he spoke as he walked.

"You should show your eyes more often. Oh, and also smile, too. You look better when you do." The detective stated before waving to a cashier, thus leaving (yet again) an astonished Poe in his wake. "Oi, cashier! I found this candy and I was wondering…"

 _D-Did...did he just -_

Karl pawed his face, and he smiled slightly at the action. His face was still red, but he didn't mind; he'd learned something important today.

 _No matter what Ranpo-kun may view me as, he still cares about me._ With that thought sinking into his brain (as well as for him to mull over), Poe followed after Ranpo with an almost fond look in his eyes.

Poe promised that, no matter what happened, he would stay by Ranpo's side.

 ***Bonus Ending***

"Ranpo-kun, when does that candy expire?"

"...Tomorrow."

" _Ranpo-kun!_ "

(In the end, he forgot to buy clothes for himself and ended up going home to vent his feelings to Karl. The raccoon was not amused.)

* * *

 _/So...I'm sorry that this is out so late! I honestly didn't know how to continue this series, but now with Season 3 of Bungou out (on Crunchyroll if you guys haven't seen it yet!) I've thought of a couple of ideas! I won't spoil what the next chapter is about, but know that I'm back in business :)_

 _Until next time!_

 _~VampChippzRisesAgain_


End file.
